Smartiest Persons: Civil War
} = An Athos Carol|next_ } = Civil War}}The Smartiest Persons Civil War '''is a major war in the SP Universe. It is when Paolo Martinez and Vincent Bush split SP up over the safety of the Cybertronians. Paolo formed the Silver Armada while Vincent created the Burning Ashes. They waged terrible battles and accidentally destroyed millions of lives. Individuals such as Logan Hall, Meta Knight, Yoshi, and The Guy became Neutrals. The whole war started and ended with Paulo with a U. The Civil War Protectors and the Attack on Cybertron Paolo Martinez had been planning with president Nathan Perulo to create new Gundam-based robots, Protectors. They were designed to be the power of 3 Optimus Primes and to achieve world peace. However, they required an extensive amount of both Energon and Australium. Australium was plentiful, but SP had been lacking in Energon. So Paolo sent both Autobots and humans alike in a spaceship to mine Energon from planets not including Cybertron. On the way back to Earth, Paulo with a U (who was revived by the Dark) snuck onboard and killed the captain. Disguising himself as Paolo, Paulo ordered to drill the very core of Cybertron. When they begun this project, the Cybertronians were furious. Autobots and Decepticons alike fought for the survival of their planet and killed many humans, including dear friends of SP. When word reached Earth, Paolo was furious. He ordered all Autobots to turn themselves in, which none actually did. Meanwhile, Optimus Primal thought that it was Paolo who gave the order to drill the core, so he prepared a full-scale invasion on SP Headquarters. Ambush at SP Headquarters A few days after, Primal and the Autobots/Maximals marched to the SP HQ, where Paolo was angered. At first, he let them off with a warning. But after not leaving, Paolo drew out the turrets and troops and the battle began. All the SP artillery could not stand against the energon weapons. The Autobots started breaking into the building and through the defenses. Shocked, Paolo made the drastic order to pull out the eight completed Protectors. This defiantly turned the tide of the battle, and Autobots started dying. Vincent was horrified at the sight, so he tried to talk to Paolo. Vincent stated that they were their friends and deserved mercy, but Paolo reminded him of the friends that were slaughtered on Cybertron. The two fought in the conference room, and Vincent was eventually able to shut down the Protectors. By then, the SP HQ was demolished and Vincent retreated with the Autobots. The next day, President Perulo and Paolo Martinez confirmed that Vincent Bush and the Autobots were now enemies of the United States. Taking Sides Vincent talked to some of the SP members and persuaded them to join him and the Autobots, forming the '''Burning Ashes. Paolo, on the other hand, won over the alliance of the government and other SP members, creating the Silver Armada. Other SP members like Logan, Kellen, and Meta Knight could not bear to take either side and went into hiding as Neutrals. Teams: Silver Armada: · Paolo Martinez · Nathan Perulo · Matthew Perulo · Batman and Robin · Protectors · Otis 1-10 (at first) · Diego Lamas · Brad Garret · Nicolas Cage · Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy · Cat in the Hat · Mr. Rolwing Burning Ashes · Vincent Bush · Autobots/Maximals o Optimus Primal o Rattrap o Bumblebee o Cheetor o Ratchet o Rhinox o Ironhide o Crosscut o Sideswipe o Others · A small rebel army of Gavinites · Dillion Scott · Otis 1-10 (switched sides) · The Grinch · Oscorp (temporary alliance for tech) Neutrals · Logan Hall · Kellen · The Guy · Teams Blu and Red · Meta Knight · King Dedede · Kirby · Ice Dragons · Decepticons · Yoshi Early Battles “As of today, we are at war with our own brothers.” -Nathan Perulo The first declared battle was seven days after the attack on SP HQ. In Shanghai, a small band of Gavinite Rebels bribed by Vincent attacked an SP factory producing parts for Protectors. All of the Armada’s generals were too far, so the factory was destroyed. The Gavinites met Paolo and his army in Beijing and he made them retreat. Their transportation did not last too far, because they crashed back on Planet Gavin and were arrested for treason. After that, Vincent had lost ¼ of his army. Then Paolo sent scouts to find secret bases throughout Asia, where more of the Burning Ashes army was taken into captivity. But later on, more Autobots from Cybertron filled the lack of troops and even more. Vincent knew that the Silver Armada got most of its supplies from factories scattered across the globe, so he started focusing on those. As more and more factories were destroyed, Paolo needed a new change in the war. Vincent’s Edge Paolo and Batman planned a careful trap in which they would lead Cybertronian troops and hopefully generals into the underwater base, where Australium would draw Godzilla. Sure enough, the kaiju was summoned and destroyed the base and the troops. The Autotroopers tried to take cover but failed which was a risk because a whole bunch of Austalium was wasted. Primal saw this as an opportunity to snag extra Australium. In fact, he stole 65% of the Armada’s supply. With this new advantage, Vincent started mixing energon and Australium weapons for deadly firepower. The Autobots also were able to make Australium armor to protect them. Now Paolo and Nathan were left at a shocked point as their troops were being wiped out and Mr. Rolwing and Nicholas Cage were taken captive. To make matters worse, the 10 Otises switched sides to be with the Burning Ashes. Nathan was about to consider surrender, but Paolo recalled one important element that started the war… Go, Protectors! After observing the last battle and making upgrades, Paolo and Nathan finally were able to send out 50 fully operational Protectors. This defiantly turned the tide of the war, eliminating wave after wave of Cybertronians. But Paolo needed one to be the leader of the troop, dubbing it as the Eliminator. This robot alone could wipe out an entire wave of top-class Autobots, let alone with the help of 50 other Protectors. Their maiden voyage as a team of 51 was to destroy a Burning Ashes bunker housing energon weapons and Autotroopers. Vincent was startled by this move and did not expect it. One by one, the Protectors lead by the Eliminator started destroying Burning Ashes posts. After many loses, Primal decided to face to problem himself. The Eliminator met Optimus Primal on the battlefield in New Mexico. The Eliminator easily got rid of Primal by breaking his spine, making him injured for the rest of the war. With his second in chief gone for the fighting, Vincent was left without any option except to confront Paolo himself. One Shall Rise “They’re gonna tear the world apart!” -Kellen Paolo and Vincent met in San Diego, both with armies of over 350 men. Paolo had built a new Gundam-styled Silver Knight Armor called the Silver Knight 3.0 and Vincent had built a Gundam of his own called the Red Wing. They tried talked it out (somehow from over a mile away), but neither would come to reason with each other. Both armies charged at each other at full speed and clashed with each other. Paolo pulled out his new super charged sword and slashed Vincent, who quickly countered with a swift blow to the face. Then Paolo used his sword to do a quick lightning slash he learned from Meta Knight. This was fatal and made Vincent drop his sword. Paolo saw the opportunity to stab Vincent, but before he did, Vincent quickly dodged and gave Paolo a uppercut to the face. Seeing his face as a weak point, he closed up his mask and shocked a stunning EMP into the air, temporarily immobilizing Vincent. With his sword dropped, Paolo gave Vincent a few jabs to his face with his shield. Vincent was losing the fight until an Autobot troop arrived to shoot Paolo in the chest plate, where the Australium and Energon was stored, causing it to slowly leak and the suit to lose power. Vincent then launched his triple spin dash attack, and Paolo countered it with a EMP, sending them both flying a couple 100 feet and deactivating. Troops hauled them back because of the several injuries to both of them. Both teams left the battlefield a complete disaster, accidentally killing hundreds of citizens without intention. Each back at their own base under serious condition, Paolo and Vincent both wanted to get back into the fight to end the war earlier. Neutralist Actions Logan had found out that Paolo was not on the drilling mission and decided that this war would get nowhere if either side won. If Paolo won, they would have terminated an entire race. If Vincent won, the more Cybertronians would see humans as a threat and the more they would attack humans. Logan, Kellen, King Dedede, and Meta Knight met in a meeting to discuss what had to be done. They came to a conclusion that Logan would make them track each other down to a warehouse where Logan would talk to the two. The End of the War “Good to be back.” -Paolo Martinez and Vincent Bush Paolo once again tracked down Vincent in a warehouse and planned to take him on solo. Vincent also tracked Paolo in the same warehouse and before they fought they were stopped by Neutralist Logan Hall, who talked some sense into them and revealed that Paolo wasn’t even on the mission to drill energon on Cybertron. In that moment, Logan was blasted and everything went dark as Paulo with a U revealed himself to be the cause of the entire war. Then he blasted Paolo into a wall claiming he would replace him in life. But the second attack was block by Vincent who then helped Paolo get up and they started working together while Masked Dedede’s theme was playing in the background. Using some shadow powers The Dark gave him, Paulo spawned hundreds of evil shadows. Together, Paolo, Logan, and Vincent fought them off one by one and finally reached Paulo. Paulo was able to blast Logan back but Paolo and Vincent’s armor were too strong for the dark blasts. After attempting a few dark slashes, Paulo attempted fleeing only to be stabbed in the back by Paolo’s energy sword. SP then reunited as a team and returned to President Perulo. Aftermath The next morning, Nathan declared the Civil War over and all Burning Ashes were once again allies of the United States due to it being just one big misunderstanding. Teams Blu and Red left the Neutralists and went back to fighting. The Grinch and the Cat in the Hat went back to Whoville. Both Paolo and Vincent tore down their groups to form back into one big Smartiest Persons again. To celebrate, all sorts of food were brought out in front of the newly repaired HQ and they held a feast. Kellen jugged 20 tons of Eggnog and many soldiers played Eggnog+. There was even a piñata with energon inside. Then Paolo and Vincent cut a giant cake and everyone feasted on it. This was followed by the special guest, Rick Astley, who came and performed Never Gonna Give You Up, where everyone danced and lip synced to the song. Continued in Smartiest Persons: The Majora's Mask Thingy. Category:Story Arcs